A study of radiation effects is proposed which will employ electron spin resonance (ESR) spectroscopy and electron-nuclear double resonance (ENDOR) spectroscopy to identify direct radiation damage in irradiated single crystals of biomolecules. A principal objective will be to synthesize and crystallize DNA oligomers of sufficient length for meaningful ESR-ENDOR studies of radiation damage in nucleic acids. Paramagnetic one-electron oxidation and reduction products are observed in this type of study. An objective of the study is to relate these primary species to the final products of direct radiation damage which form in subsequent reactions of the primary radical species. Another objective is the characterization of electrons trapped in defined positions in single crystals. V band spectroscopy has been developed to the point where not only nearby protons associated with the polar tapping groups but also distant protons can be detected by ENDOR. This development makes detailed characterization of electrons trapped in a polar environment possible.